


【勋兴】《如烟》6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 4





	【勋兴】《如烟》6

《如烟》

姐永远爱修罗场

文/夏序清和草未歇

6

金钟仁那天的警告不能说是没有一点成效，绕是如此，吴世勋还是不敢轻易轻举妄动。  
他觉得像他们这样的人，砍掉自己的一只手应该不会负什么法律责任。

张艺兴说得轻松，还带着些戏谑，吴世勋闻言身子一僵，呼吸尽量保持平稳，“那好吧，睡吧。”  
“但是我睡不着，先聊聊天。”张艺兴身子侧了一下，从仰卧变成侧向吴世勋。  
吴世勋平躺着，被子把自己盖的严实，只有双手露在外面，“那你说，我听着。”

“我很羡慕你。”张艺兴伸手，手指划拉了一下两人中间的空余一截子床单。  
指甲划过布料，像是小动物在淘气用爪子扣挠。  
“嗯？”吴世勋不解，回过头去看张艺兴。  
月光皎皎，投过窗纱，张艺兴背着光，看不清楚表情，整个人周身泛着一团光晕。

难得听到张艺兴叹气，“就这样，羡慕你。”  
吴世勋靠近了点，想着大概张艺兴觉得今天没有尽兴，“艺兴哥，下周我还会放假，我们可以再去一次欢乐谷，你不要不开心。”  
张艺兴笑，“哎，吴世勋，你真的蠢。”

房间里又沉寂了下来，张艺兴碰了碰吴世勋的手肘，“遇到我，很倒霉吧？”  
吴世勋在黑暗里摇头，“有你在家，其实还好，下班回来以后有个人在，不寂寞。”  
张艺兴笑出声，“很好，乐天派。”

也不知道说什么好，但是怕沉默再一次卷土重来。  
吴世勋翻了个身，“艺兴哥，等kai回来的话，你就会走吗？”  
张艺兴嗯了一声。  
吴世勋不知怎么的，感觉到一点点失落，“那……有点可惜。”  
张艺兴换了个姿势，背过身去，“到时候，你就当做没有认识过我咯。”  
“如果以后我也需要什么业务的时候，可以找你吗？”吴世勋撑起半个身子，语气非常认真。  
张艺兴好像在笑，在他背后的吴世勋看到张艺兴身子随着笑声耸动，“可以啊，找我的话给你打折。”  
“其实我一直觉得你不是坏人。”吴世勋重新躺好。  
张艺兴转过身来，“所以啊，你是蠢货。”

吴世勋被张艺兴堵到语塞，听到张艺兴在那边，“哎，如果能再活一次，我也想做个简简单单的人呢。”  
吴世勋不动声色，静静听着。  
“有没有可能再来一次呢，我也做个不用去杀人，不用在厮杀里讨生活，当很单纯的一个蠢货。”

明明张艺兴语气那么冷淡，吴世勋还是觉得心里有个地方被触动到。  
他往近靠了靠，鼓起勇气揽住张艺兴肩头，“现在在我面前的张艺兴，一直以来辛苦了。”

张艺兴往吴世勋怀里蹭了蹭，“哎，做吗？”

轰地一声，吴世勋仿佛一瞬间大脑当机。  
搭在张艺兴肩上的手也不知道是该拿下来还是放上去，像是捏住了一块炭火。  
在他组织语言的这个空当，张艺兴单手撑在床上，一用力就反身跨坐在了吴世勋身上。

吴世勋被压在下面，舌头也像是开始打架，“这…你先下来吧…”  
张艺兴伸手去拉吴世勋的裤子，“你结巴什么。”  
吴世勋一手紧紧攥着自己的裤腰，张艺兴哼了一声，径自脱掉了上衣。  
白花花的胸膛往吴世勋胸前靠。  
炙热的体温从胸口传来，吴世勋手忙脚乱想要推，手触到张艺兴光滑的脊背。  
在黑暗里，他看不清，可是刚刚在沙发上，张艺兴袒露上身的样子现在又在脑袋里炸开。  
吴世勋感觉到自己的下身有起立的意思。

跨坐在吴世勋身上的张艺兴也感觉到了吴世勋的变化，凑近吴世勋的耳朵，“死鸭子嘴硬。”

张艺兴像八爪鱼一样，双手还挂在吴世勋身上，吴世勋用力撑了下坐起来。  
张艺兴的腿随着吴世勋的起身，也从原本的两边圈到了吴世勋的腰上。  
黑暗里，现在两个人的脸都到了月光下。  
吴世勋端详着张艺兴的五官，忍不住伸出手，摩挲了一下张艺兴的唇，然后吻了上去。

比想象中要热，原以为张艺兴的唇瓣要和他的冷言冷语一样。  
香香软软的，让人含着忍不住想要索取更多。  
被杀了或者怎样的念头先算了，这一次，就一次，见色起意也好。

从浅尝辄止到渐渐深入，吴世勋听到张艺兴的呼吸声越来越重。而除了两个人沉重的呼吸声之外，房间里只剩下接吻的啧啧水声。

张艺兴伸出手把吴世勋的T恤拽下来，又一次把人按在床上。  
身子再一次贴上去，这一次坦诚相对，和吴世勋肌肤相亲的触感有种触电的感觉，一路麻到尾椎。  
吴世勋环着张艺兴的腰，嘴从唇上移开，啄了两下张艺兴的脸颊。  
就感觉到张艺兴把手伸进了自己的裤子里，“可以开始了吗？”  
下身被张艺兴拿捏住，说话间还撸动了几下。

张艺兴像个急不可耐的小孩子，没等吴世勋回答，就先起身把自己的裤子剥掉，一丝不挂的回到吴世勋身上，去脱吴世勋的裤子。随着裤子的滑脱，吴世勋的肉棒一下子跳了出来。  
衣物随手被扔了一地，张艺兴反手握住了吴世勋。  
灼热的有些烫，握在手里满满当当的。顺着肉棒摸下去，囊袋沉甸甸的。张艺兴缓慢的俯下身去，把吴世勋的那活儿含住。

甫一入口，吴世勋就忍不住闷哼了一声。  
湿热的口腔将自己的下身紧紧包裹住，爽得他有些难以自控。  
而张艺兴不止是含着肉棒有规律的撸动，舌尖不时划过马眼，轻轻的舔弄。  
吴世勋手放在张艺兴的后脑，被一波又一波的情欲控制了尽数理智。

在吴世勋将射不射之际，张艺兴突然起身，肉棒从嘴里拔出来发出啵地一声。  
张艺兴双腿分开，跨坐在吴世勋身上，后穴在吴世勋的肉棒上厮磨了会儿，嘴靠近吴世勋耳边，“快点，我想要了。”

吴世勋环上张艺兴，腰部用力，两人上下掉了个个儿，张艺兴躺到了吴世勋身下。  
吴世勋把张艺兴的腿打开，架在自己大腿上，自己跪坐在张艺兴两腿之间。

张艺兴看着吴世勋不再动作，拉住吴世勋的手往后探，“啧，你不会是童子军吧？”  
吴世勋被张艺兴说得轰一下，血都往头上涌。

张艺兴低笑，把吴世勋的手放开，就在吴世勋的面前，把手指向着后穴刺了进去。  
异物陡然入侵，张艺兴咬着唇低低哼了一声。  
而随着不断插入，穴口逐渐松软，张艺兴又加了根手指进去。  
两根手指在体内翻腾搅动，张艺兴紧咬着下唇，汗珠顺着额角往下滚。  
看得吴世勋喉结耸动，场面香艳到冲击。

张艺兴一只手在插在后面，另一只手拉过吴世勋的手，“诶，你的那么大，我自己不够。”  
吴世勋咽了咽口水，顺从的跟着摸到张艺兴的密处，已经被两根手指撑开，他不知道还能不能进得去。插了一根手指进去，激得张艺兴叫出了声。  
吴世勋的手指比张艺兴的要粗一些，眼下穴口被撑得满满当当，吴世勋感受到内里有些湿滑，而原本的褶皱处已经被撑开。  
缓慢的抽插还不够，速度加快，张艺兴因着刺激，手从里头滑脱。吴世勋又塞了两根手指进去，在张艺兴体内兴风作浪。

手臂突然被张艺兴握住，“可以了，然后插进去。”  
在张艺兴的指示下，吴世勋把肉棒靠近张艺兴的那处。手指才褪出来，穴口还有淫靡的水光。  
前头充分的开拓，倒是让进入变得不甚艰难。  
骇人的龟头冲破穴口的阻碍，进入湿热的后穴。  
比被张艺兴含住的感觉还要好，紧致的软肉箍着下体，一层又一层的快感往脑袋上冲。

在后穴渐渐适应了吴世勋的尺寸之后，张艺兴催促吴世勋快动。  
吴世勋俯身吻了吻张艺兴，手扣住了张艺兴的双手，在张艺兴体内横冲直撞。  
温柔有力的冲撞像是要把张艺兴揉碎，逐渐升高的呻吟随着不时落下的亲吻，一起掩在这漫漫长夜里。

“吴世勋，如果再能活一次，我可能会爱你。”在吴世勋再一次俯身亲吻的时候，张艺兴捧住了吴世勋的脸。  
吴世勋吻住张艺兴的嘴巴，吸允了一下身下人的小舌头，“现在不可以吗？”

张艺兴偏过头去，不再说话。  
其实连说爱，都不是每一个人都有资格。

吴世勋把张艺兴捞起来，两个人就正面相对。  
下身在插在张艺兴后面，只是这个姿势进去的更深，张艺兴哼了一声。  
吴世勋用力撞了几下，把呻吟从张艺兴嘴里撞了出来，动作幅度大了些，吴世勋环着张艺兴的腰，抱着他射了出来。  
原本已经射过一次的张艺兴，随着吴世勋又射了一次，现在就这么软乎乎挂在吴世勋脖子上。  
吴世勋把张艺兴抱紧，“其实你不用说爱的。”  
张艺兴吸了鼻子，没有说话。

吴世勋摩挲了下张艺兴的背，“又不是所有东西都要像买东西付账，算得清清楚楚。”  
张艺兴的头埋在吴世勋的颈窝上，听着吴世勋慢条斯理的说话，“爱一个人就是，不管他爱不爱你，都会情难自控的，想爱他。”

吴世勋出去喝了杯水，回来看到床头上的夜灯显示着时间已经是凌晨三点半。  
坐在床上之后，吴世勋想，小半生里大概从来没有觉得一夜这么漫长又这么短暂。  
张艺兴在旁边睡得很香，在被子里还蜷缩成一团，看着怪让人心疼的。  
他帮张艺兴把被角掖好，自己也小心的躺下，害怕把张艺兴吵醒。

金钟仁翻进吴世勋家的时候，太阳远远没到要冲破云层的时候，而天色已经有些麻麻亮，足以视物。  
“lay.”金钟仁低声叫了两声张艺兴，没有什么回应。记忆里，放着张艺兴武器的那间房里，床上空空如也。  
倒是连最坏的打算都开始在脑袋里晃。  
边往里走边想，一脚踢开吴世勋房门的时候，映入眼帘的，是和吴世勋睡在一张床上的张艺兴。

不消说满地狼藉的散落衣物，单是空气里弥漫着的欢好过的味道，就足以证明昨夜的事情不是两人共处一室单纯睡觉。

张艺兴被破门而入的声音先吵醒，揉了揉眼睛，看到金钟仁沉着脸，拉过床对面的椅子，坐了下来。  
“kai？”张艺兴坐直，与此同时吻痕遍布的上半身从被子里袒露出来，明晃晃的袒露在金钟仁面前。  
张艺兴起来的动作有些大，惊醒了在旁边刚睡着一会儿的吴世勋。

只见金钟仁不说话，下巴搁在椅背上，抿着嘴。

张艺兴低头看到从金钟仁进门以来，蜿蜿蜒蜒身后流下了一地血迹，拖成了一道血印子。  
一下子从床上跪坐起来，“你哪里受伤了？”

tbc.


End file.
